The present disclosure relates to an image processing method, an image processing device, and an electronic apparatus.
There is a technology in which a plurality of virtual viewpoints are set in front of a display device such as a display and different videos can be viewed at the respective virtual viewpoints. As an application example of the technology that enables different videos to be viewed at respective virtual viewpoints, a glasses-free 3D video technology in which videos are shown with different parallax for a viewer's right and left eyes and thereby the viewer can experience videos in three dimensions is known.
Methods of using dedicated eyeglasses have been proposed as methods of showing different videos to the right and left and eyes since quite a while ago, and for example, as disclosed in JP 2006-262191A, the glasses-free 3D video technology is now known to be capable of showing 3D images without using such dedicated eyeglasses. Likewise, a technology that enables different videos to be viewed at respective virtual viewpoints without using dedicated eyeglasses has been put to practical use recently.